


Lavender Muslin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen was bothered by the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Muslin

** Lavender Muslin **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count: 130 **  
** Summary: Gwen was bothered by the heat. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Lavender Muslin **  
The heat was getting to her. Gwen had shed as much as she thought was proper. she was down to the light lavender muslin gown and her apron already. There wasn’t anything else to take off.  

She walked outside to try to get a breath of fresh air before she returned to her duties. The castle was almost suffocating.

Gwen walked out to look out over the city. She could see the waves of heat coming up from the buildings.  She couldn’t remember Camelot being this hot in summer ever. This did not bode well for the crops in the nearby fields. 

She watched for a little while longer before she went back inside to sweat and scrub. Such was the plight of a servant and she was a servant. 


End file.
